Roaring Thunder and Destruction
by thatnight06
Summary: Leon must save the world from a evil, drunk, thunder and lightning god Raiden. [LeonxAerith]
1. Prologue?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, Kingdom hearts aint mine blah blah I don't own it blah blah if I did why would I be here blah blah, okay just read it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue?**_

The wind whistled through the trees of Hollow Bastion. They had recently grown since the force field had been placed around the once great castle. The Heartless and Dusks came from there in the past. Leon gazed out his window at the incoming storm. It wasn't normal. The lighting was coming as usual, but in straight bolts that shot down straight into earth; sending debris everywhere. It would only be a matter of time before it reached the growing town. _Huh! I guess I should alert Merlin; tell him to set up a shield or something. _

Something flickered in the sky. _Must be a moogle. Uh oh, here she comes. _Leon is never surprised since he constantly releases magic in a circle around him that reacts when it is touched. Aerith sidled over to Leon. She had convinced him to let her stay for a few weeks while her house was being used for Merlin's experiments. Merlin couldn't use his own house since it was the headquarters of the gang while they were restoring Hollow Bastion.

"What are you looking at Leon?" She says in her soft voice.

"Well at first I was watching the incoming storm, but then I saw a moogle and I found it interesting that it would stray so close to those weird lightning bolts."

"Uh Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"That's…not a moogle."

"Oh?" Leon wasn't getting it.

"Yes Leon! Moogles can't fly that high!"

"Then what is it?" Leon never lost his cool. It was annoying but extremely romantic to Aerith. She had done what was never done before by any girl, getting him to let her stay at his place, even in the same room. _Oh but if he would only recognize me as more than just an accomplice. He never let anyone close after when the Heartless took Hollow Bastion last time. If only he could know that she loved him. _

"I don't know, but I think we should tell Merlin."

"I guess so. You stay here." Like she really would. Aerith grabbed his hand.

"Leon! No!" _Women! Why won't they just let it go? _Leon thought.

"You have to stay here."

"Why!"

"Because you could die out there, Aerith. And I don't want that to happen." Aerith was lost for words. Leon had a soft side? She couldn't have been more wrong. Also, on top of that cared for her. Aerith felt something she had never felt before.

"Why Leon I-" She was cut off by a soft, but firm kiss. (0.0! Go Leon!) Leon wrapped his free arm around her and she did the same. Time seemed to freeze. They broke apart after awhile.

"Okay, you may go, if you wish." Aerith let go and her hand slowly dropped out of Leon's. He looked into her majestic green eyes for the perfect amount of time, then turned and was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, you know the drill, reviews please.


	2. Chapter 1?

Disclaimer thing…yeah I don't own it.

Read please

_**Chapter 1?**_

_Man I hope Merlin will be quick. I want go come home ASAP! _Leon was waiting patiently, but for a snap-my-finger-and-stuff-appears-in-a-poof magician he was taking too long. A couple more minutes passed. _Maybe I should check on him… _Leon worked his way slowly over to Merlin's backroom where Merlin kept all his important books. Leon glanced back and forth through piles of books as he walked. He glanced at copy of Wizard's Weekly from just a few weeks ago. It said,

"A world that was here many centuries ago has suddenly reappeared out of nowhere. It is not a major threat to anyone, so do not be alarmed. The people are so low that they cannot use magic or Gummi ships. Also there are no Heartless or Nobodies… for now. The world is split up into several sections called 'continents'. Those 7 'continents' are split up into 153 large areas called 'countries'. 'Countries' are broken up until they get into cities and towns. This world is rather large. You will need to know this as well. These people are constantly fighting and mistrusting other countries. They will fall eventually if they do not stop being so racist of one another. I am amazed at their lack of patience and constant hatred. This world is always at war. Somewhere someone is fighting. They don't use normal weapons like swords. They used to, but now they only use these 'hi-tech' weaponry of metal, shaped things that launch out of one end pieces of metal. They call them 'guns'."

_Hah! They wouldn't stand a chance against my Gunblade! _Thought Leon. He was getting interested in this story. He read on.

"These 'guns' are actually quite powerful. The projectiles move at such extremely high speeds that they are impossible to see until they hit something and stop." _Okay maybe they would…_

"I would not suggest interfering with these countries or ever going to them. Thank you for reading. By, Yen Sid." Leon chuckled to himself. He thought out loud, "Well if Yen Sid thinks it's that bad-"

"Then you should count that out of your places to visit on vacation. Yes I know." Leon was surprised. _I never noticed him leave the backroom, I wonder how long I've been here reading. _

"Interesting article isn't it? A world that supposedly blew up just pops out of nowhere. I'd talk about it more, but it seems that this storm is serious and you don't have anytime to sit and chat. Now, that 'moogle' you saw was certainly not a moogle. It's the lightning and thunder god, Raiden, with the power equal to that of several top members of the late Organization XIII."

"Oh." Good thing Leon came to see Merlin before rushing off to investigate.

"Yes, a few centuries ago when the great Yen Sid was younger and more capable as well as troublesome, Yen Sid locked Raiden away in a large ice sculpture of a penguin for laughs on that world. However, do to the destruction of the ozone layer on that planet, the ice melted and Raijin was free once more and set out do kill the one who imprisoned him."

"Wait so why is he here, and how did he get here?" Leon was getting a little edgy about this Raiden guy.

"Well, Raiden sensed a huge amount of magical power coming from here, so he assumed that Yen Sid was here. He's powerful enough to transport himself or another person easily to anywhere without using darkness."

"Damn it!"

"There is a way to defeat him however."

"Good, okay how?

"Well, Yen Sid was still careful when he was young, so he put his captive in a container. A part of Raiden is left in that container and it cannot leave no matter how strong Raiden becomes unless he kills Yen Sid. You have to destroy that container and Raiden will lose all his strength and you can destroy him easily."

"And what kind of container is?" Merlin lowered his head in embarrassment,

"Well uhm, a uh…a bottle of liquor…"

"Okay..." (A long pause.)…Merlin raised his head.

"You must go now; he will be upon us within minutes. I will erect a shield that should last for a few hours. You must hurry. Good luck."

"Okay, you too."

Leon rushed outside. He looked toward the storm with the figure flitting about. _Raiden eh? Let the race begin! _Leon began to race towards the hanger, but then he stopped as a thought hit him. What about Aerith. He rushed off to his house and as he expected she was standing there in the window waiting for him. He ran up and stopped at the door, and as a joke he went to knock. However, when his hand reached up to knock, the door opened and with the force he was putting into the knock he went forward a few feet before loosing his balance. Aerith giggled.

"What did Merlin say about the storm?"

"It's serious and very dangerous. I can't fill you in on the details. I have to leave now and I won't be back for a while. I came back to say goodbye."

"You won't take me with you will you…" Aerith lowered her head in disappointment. Leon wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

"Well I can't leave you here in danger…" Leon said casually. Aerith looked up smiling. She kissed him.

"Okay let's go!" The pair left his house as Merlin's shield began to cover the city. Raiden did not hurry towards the town. He knew the shield would only last a while. As he got closer, he slowed down his prancing about and took a look. The thunder stopped when he stopped moving. A small ship that was camouflaged as a cloud came out of the shield. _Hmm… I think I'll have some fun with whoever is in that ship!_ He began to laugh. His laughter boomed all around the giant storm cloud and for once during the whole storm the sound of thunder boomed across the land.

Oh no! What will happen to the lovers Leon and Aerith? Review, review, and review to find out…I think


End file.
